La femme dans le miroir
by Little Amsel
Summary: Dominique était désirée de tous, et pourtant, parfois elle regardait dans le miroir et cherchait où était la vraie elle. Était-ce cette femme belle, que rien n'arrête, et qui lui souriait ? Ou était-ce cette petite fille terrifiée qu'elle avait laissée derrière, seule dans son cauchemar ?


**Encore un OS ? Et ouiii, c'est que l'inspiration revient, mes amis ! J'ai acheté hier le volume 2 des Mémoire de Vanitas, et cela m'a immédiatement donné envie d'écrire sur un personnage sur lequel on a encore dit trop peu de choses : Dominique.**

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, son caractère, le contraste entre son passé et celle qu'elle est maintenant, son lien avec Noé et Louis... Espérons qu'elle ne va pas mourir, comme 90% des persos que j'aime dans les oeuvres de Jun, haha. Je sens que cette nouvelle série va devenir très populaire, elle aussi, sûrement autant que Pandora Hearts !**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'oubliez pas de lâcher une petite review, et je vous offre un chaton :3c (comment ça, vous aimez pas les chatons ?). Des bisouuus \o**

* * *

 _" Noé... Noé ! S'il le plaît, Noé... Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar- "_

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le sang à leurs pieds ne pouvait pas être vrai. Les cadavres sans vie de leurs amis ne pouvaient pas être vrais. Et surtout... le corps sans tête de son frère ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ce corps qui avait un instant plus tôt enserré celui de son meilleur ami, celui de Noé, le suppliant de l'achever. Il lui avait demandé cette dernière faveur, la voix emplie de sanglots, les joues mouillées de larmes, dans une dernière lueur de conscience, une dernière lueur d'espoir. Celle de ne pas finir comme un monstre. Celle d'avoir encore en tête le visage de ses êtres les plus chers, avant de mourir.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, tout ça. Louis ne bougeait plus. La robe de Domi état désormais tachée du sang de tous ceux qu'elle avait aimés. Fred, Fanny, Gilles... Même Mina qui avait été maudite, qui s'était laissée avoir et avait essayé de les attaquer. Tous avaient péri, alors que la veille, ils jouaient tous ensemble, dans cette cachette que seuls eux pouvaient arpenter et apprécier à sa juste valeur, malgré les décombres, malgré le sol crasseux et les fenêtres cassées qui ne leur rappelaient que trop leur existence. Oui, ils étaient là, et maintenant... Il étaient tous morts.

Au moins, il restait Noé.

Cette pensée déchirait le cœur de Domi. Ses mains étaient maculées, elle sentait monter des sueurs froides, et pourtant elle tentait de chasser ce qu'elle avait vu. D'oublier. Elle se raccrochait à ce qu'il restait. À cette dernière personne dont elle pouvait tenir la main. La main de Noé. Elle avait regardé faire, elle avait laissé Noé risquer la mort, alors qu'il ne restait que lui. Elle n'avait pas bougé, espérant juste que tout cela allait disparaître, qu'elle allait juste se réveiller. Mais la démence dans les yeux de Louis, cette soif se sang, de toujours plus de sang était réelle, horriblement réelle, même quand il fixait sa petite sœur, tremblante, sa petite sœur qui devait être tellement délicieuse-

 _" Domi, sauve-toi... "_

 _" C'est un cauchemar- "_

 _" Louis, arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! "_

 _" Juste un cauchemar... "_

Elle était restée là, à regarder la scène comme un film, presque sans aucune peur, car tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel, tout était un mensonge. Il fallait que ça le soit.

Pourtant, elle ne se réveillait pas. Elle avait beau se pincer à en créer des bleus sur sa peau diaphane, ces traces rougeâtres sur le sol de leur cachette étaient toujours là, les corps étaient toujours immobiles, et tout était toujours sombre, sombre, sombre...Et sur ses joues, des larmes de plus en plus brûlantes, de plus en plus désespérées coulaient, coulaient... Car elle avait compris que c'était la réalité.

Après l'incident, elle avait essayé de faire bonne figure devant ceux qui restaient. Devant son grand-père, qui avait achevé Louis sans la moindre hésitation, et surtout devant Noé, qui devait sûrement souffrir mille fois plus qu'elle. Tellement plus, et pourtant il restait près d'elle, il la rassurait, la serrait dans ses bras pour qu'elle oublie les visages tordus qui lui faisaient peur dans ses rêves. Il voyait ses cernes, il savait la souffrance atroce qu'elle cachait, et la culpabilité, surtout. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Son propre frère était devenu un maudit, et elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Alors que tout était sous ses yeux.

Domi avait bien remarqué que Louis était différent, depuis peu. Lui qui lui disait tout autrefois s'était éloigné d'elle, il semblait contrarié quand elle entrait dans la pièce, il l'ignorait, souvent, lui faisait la tête. Elle pensait avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais elle faisait comme si de rien n'était. Elle essayait de conserver cette illusion de quotidien qu'ils s'étaient forgés à trois, de ne rien briser, de garder au chaud ce cristal si fragile qui avait toujours resplendi, et qui petit à petit et sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire, se ternissait entre ses doigts. Elle voyait les tâches, voyait les rayures qui abîmaient l'objet, les coins qui s'effritaient, les faces qui se fissuraient. Mais elle avait fermait les yeux. Et cela lui avait coûté son frère.

Peut-être que si elle avait accepté de voir la vérité en face, ils auraient pu faire quelque chose. Ils auraient pu sauver Louis. Et la culpabilité la rongeait, chaque jour qui passait, depuis l'incident. Une culpabilité qui ne faisait que creuser un trou un peu plus profond dans son cœur. Comme si on y enfonçait un pieu, à l'image de ceux que son frère avait fabriqués, pour qu'un jour son meilleur ami puisse l'achever.

 _" Je suis maudit. C'est pour ça que mes parents m'ont abandonné et ont donné naissance à Domi... "_

Les mots qui se détachaient sur un des mémoires de Louis lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

 _" Pour me remplacer. "_

Le remplacer. Était-ce ce que son frère pensait d'elle ? Qu'elle avait été créée pour palier à l'échec qu'il était ? Pour rattraper le coup ? Rien qu'en lisant ses mots, elle en venait à douter elle-même de qui elle était. N'était-elle qu'une copie conforme de son frère, au final ? Devait-elle être l'enfant parfait donc rêvaient leurs parents, et qu'ils avaient gâché dans une première tentative ? Elle n'avait jamais souhaité ça. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots incontrôlables, serrant les derniers mots de Louis contre sa poitrine, avec cette seule pensée : son frère l'avait détestée, à la toute fin. Il était mort en la haïssant, en pensant qu'elle était là pour prendre sa place, pour être une poupée belle aux yeux de tous, obéissante, et qui ravirait tous les adultes et feraient jalouser tous les enfants.

Elle pleura pendant des heures, jusqu'à n'avoir plus de larmes, jusqu'à ce que seule sa voix trahisse sa souffrance, ses yeux secs et rougis. Elle avait entendu frapper à la porte de la chambre du disparu, mais avait refusé de répondre. Elle savait que c'était Noé. Et Noé n'avait pas besoin de la voir comme ça. Elle se lavait de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues, elle essayait de tout faire sortir, pour ne plus jamais souffrir. Il fallait que tout ce sang disparaisse. Elle s'était nettoyé les mains mille fois, avait frotté, mais la vision du rouge sur ses phalanges ne s'en allait pas, la sensation poisseuse persistait. Elle voulait changer, reconstruire quelque chose de nouveau. Une nouvelle Domi. Une Domi qui ne se morfondrait plus. Qui agirait, qui verrait et n'aurait plus peur. Cette lâcheté qui l'avait paralysée, qui l'avait empêchée de sauver un membre de sa famille, elle la jetterait au loin.

Désormais, Domi serait une autre. Adieu les robes de petites filles, les cheveux attachés par des nœuds, ou les airs de timide face aux inconnus. Elle balança toutes les affaires de l'ancienne elle par la fenêtre du manoir : les poupées, le service en porcelaine, les rubans, les coiffes, tout y passait. Elle n'était plus la petite Domi gentille, parfaite et impressionnable. À présent, quand quelqu'un l'appelait par ce sobriquet enfantin qui l'avait tant suivie, elle plantait ses yeux d'or dans ceux de son interlocuteur et ordonnait d'une voix lourde :

" C'est Dominique. "

La seule exception était Noé. Lui avait toujours été là, même après l'horreur, même après ses insomnies, il savait. Il était tout ce qu'il restait de ces souvenirs heureux, ainsi elle faisait tout pour ne pas les entacher. Non, la première personne à devoir appliquer cette nouvelle règle était son grand-père. Noé ne lui en voulait pas, car il leur avait sauvé la vie à tous les deux, mais elle le haïssait, du plus profond de son être à présent. Ce tuteur gentil, qui avait toujours pris soin de Louis et de Noé avait montré son vrai visage la nuit où Mina s'était révélée en tant que maudite. Il leur avait pris ce qu'il restait de leur trio déjà si malheureux. Il leur avait enlevé Louis.

À mesure que les années passent, Dominique de Sade change, de plus en plus, et son nom se fait connaître partout dans le monde vampire. Elle ne fait que s'embellir, avec ses longs cheveux d'ébène, ses yeux dorés, ses formes qui font pâlir de jalousie ou d'envie, et son caractère qui en attire plus d'un. En apparence douce, fragile, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle aime faire croire. Elle n'est plus ainsi, Dominique, c'est elle qui tire les ficelles, à présent, c'était elle qui domine. Elle se sert de qui elle veut, elle s'amuse de l'attention qu'on lui porte, mais ne laisse personne approcher. Elle séduit, les hommes comme les femmes, mais ignore toujours l'amour qu'on lui offre, elle le refuse poliment. Secrètement, elle rêve de n'être aimée que d'une personne, toujours la même, bien qu'elle sache que c'est impossible.

De plus en plus, elle s'habille telle un homme. Un homme délicieux et gracieux, mais un homme. Elle porte des pantalons, excelle en escrime et en fléchettes, elle devient un bouclier. Elle ne veut plus être celle que l'on protège, celle qui regarde les autres se battre pour elle sans bouger. Elle veut être une lame acérée qui fera fuir ses ennemis. Une rose magnifique mais couverte d'épines. Plus le temps s'écoule et plus elle s'épanouit, plus elle se fait belle mais mortelle. Sa délicatesse et son sourire d'ange cachent une demoiselle prête à toutes les bavures sous son masque de perfection. Tortures, menaces, elle ferait tout pour arriver à ses fins. Elle ne laisse plus rien filtrer de ce qui la touche, elle ne laisse plus personne l'atteindre... Plus personne à part peut-être Noé, parfois...

Aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle passe devant un miroir, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se contempler, même une seconde. Elle est une femme. Elle est belle. Elle est forte. Elle n'a besoin de personne. Elle marche fièrement, droite, confiante. Elle est parvenue à repousser l'enfant craintive qu'elle était, pour être celle qui n'a plus peur. Pour devenir le chevalier de Noé. Mais même si elle sourit, même si elle avance avec élégance, son cœur se sert, elle étouffe. Car elle se souvient encore de cette époque où tout était si paisible, et qu'elle ne pourra jamais effacer. Cette époque où ils étaient heureux, innocents. Cette époque où ils étaient trois. Et c'est en souvenir de cette époque que, quoi qu'il advienne, elle laissera toujours Noé l'appeler par ce nom qui n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être le sien : Domi.


End file.
